1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved bullet targets. More specifically, the present invention relates to modular targets which improve the function of the target to improve shooter abilities and to decrease broken targets.
2. State of the Art
In order to maintain proficiency in the use of firearms, it is common for law enforcement officers and sportsmen to engage in target practice. Target practice is both enjoyable to the individual and valuable training to increase the individual's skills and efficiency with a firearm. Accordingly, target practice increases the ability of an individual to use a firearm safely and effectively.
The use of shooting ranges for target practice provides a level of training which is difficult to duplicate in other types of target practice. Shooting ranges can provide multiple targets, moving targets, and other stimulus which may increase the effectiveness of the target practice in training the individual.
While target practice in a shooting range is advantageous, it is not always available to an individual desiring target practice. Accordingly, there is a need for portable shooting targets which allow an individual to achieve adequate practice with his or her firearm.
Portable targets have been used for some time. Many of these targets are limited in use. Because of the design of the targets, some targets may only be used where there is soft dirt into which stakes or metal poles which may be attached to the target may be inserted. Such targets can not be used where the ground is too hard to allow insertion of the stakes or poles. Likewise, they can not be used on asphalt or concrete.
Additionally, such targets may become loosened with use, as the impact of projectiles hitting the target moves the target and loosens the stakes or poles from the ground into which they are inserted. A target which becomes loose during use may become unsafe and ineffective to use for target practice.
Additionally, some targets are not suitable for use with larger firearms. Many targets are constructed by welding metal plates together, by bending or twisting metal plates, by using nuts or bolts to hold pieces of the target together, or by using hinges or other attachment mechanisms. Such construction methods are prone to failure with repeated use. The heat involved with welding metal may weaken the metal surrounding the joint. Additionally, welds tend to be brittle as compared to the metal itself, and welds are more prone to failure than plain metal plate. Additionally, welding increases the time and cost necessary to produce a target. Similarly, bending or twisting metal may make the metal more brittle and more prone to failure. The additional steps and machinery necessary to bend or twist the metal increase the cost to manufacture the target.
The use of bolts and hinges to manufacture targets is also disadvantageous, as the nuts, bolts, or hinges may be loosened or destroyed with use. The vibration of projectiles repeatedly hitting the target will typically loosen the nuts, bolts, or hinges. Loose joints on a target will make the target less functional and unsafe. Additionally, projectiles directly hitting the nuts, bolts, or hinges of a target may destroy the nuts, bolts, or hinges. For some bullets, a single bullet or a few bullets may destroy a nut, bolt, or hinge when striking it directly.
Some targets are simply made too thin or too weak to be useful as a target for larger firearms. The metal used for constructing the target may be too soft because of manufacturing constraints such as cutting, bending, or shaping, cost limitations, etc. For example, a twisted piece of metal for use as a target must usually be mild steel rather than hardened steel. Other targets are too expensive for many individuals.
Thus, there is a need for simple bullet targets which provide improved functionality for training and with improved wear characteristics.